Cherub, Adrianna
by allreader
Summary: Hi just deleted this story. About a girl  Adrianna trying to break up a thefts ring. This story is a present for my 12 year old sister plz tell me what you think. r


**Adrianna Bissonnette**

**Age**: 12

**Grade**: 6

**Birth date**: April 29, 1999

**Appearance**: Pale skin, straight dark brown (almost black) hair and eyes, about 5''. Wears glasses though has contacts.

**Intelligence** level: B+

Language skills develop and normal pace, writing and reading them a bit slower though can speak it like a native.

**Language Archive**: English, French, Russian and German, in the midst of learning Mandarin.

**Other Notes:**

Lived on campus since birth as both parents work on Cherub campus, where once cherub agents. Past basic training with no injuries, though was not the most pleasant to instructors due to hate and lack of sleep and food.

_This document is censored. Do not attempt to remove from mission control building._

"Homework for tonight will be page one through three students. Please show all of your work, you'll have a quiz on this tomorrow." Mrs. MacGafferty said.

"Not more homework" Adrianna told her friends while rolling her eyes.

"I swear she gives us two hours of homework every single night." Her friend Sky said in reply. "Though nobody likes math, so that is why it feels like two hours".

Adrianna and her friends; Sky, Crystal and Sara-Jane lived on C.H.E.R.U.B. Campus (Charles Henderson). It is situated somewhere hidden in Great Britain countryside. Only the government and the people who had worked for Cherub knew where or what it is. Cherub is a branch of the British Intelligence and all agents are between the ages of 12-17. They are either orphans who had shown potential while in foster care or an orphanage. There is also the exception for the kids of ex. Cherub agents. There are about 300 hundred students and about 400 staff. The chair women is Zara Asker who has to kids (who are Cherub pupils) of her own. They all where different T-shirts according to their rank; ORANGE for visitors, RED for those on campus who are not old enough for basic training, BLUE for pupils going through basic training (a one hundred day course set to push the pupils being their mental and physical limit to prepare them for missions), GREY for when your qualified for missions, NAVY as a reward for an outstanding mission and BLACK for ultimate recognition of several outstanding missions. All staff where WHITE T-shirts for recognition only.

"Hey girls what's up" a tall lanky boy with black hair came up and asked Adrianna and her friends.

"Oh, nothing said Sara-Jane with a slight giggle.

The boy's name was Steele and his fellow companions were his friends, Martin, Anthony and James. Martin was dating Sky and Anthony was dating Crystal. The girls had a feeling that Steele liked Sara Jane and James liked Adrianna but the boys hadn't gotten the nerve to ask them out yet.

The boys joined the girls as the eight of them walked over to the language building. They all went their separate ways to their language class, James and Adrianna where the only ones in Mandarin together. They had to go up to the fourth floor together, as they where walking along the second floor corridors towards the stairs James moved in closer to Adrianna. He turned towards her and was about to ask her something when the intercom shouted out "Adrianna to the mission control building please, Adrianna to the mission control building". James turned away quickly, he was blushing immensely.

"See you later James" Adrianna said to James with a shy smile she flashed towards him.

Adrianna turned around and started toward the mission control building. Her stomach was doing loop-de-loops and her heart was pounding wildly. James liked her he wanted to ask her on a date!

When Adrianna reached the entrance to the mission control building Chloe, the youngest but most distinguished mission controller was waiting for her.

"Hi Adrianna, come right up to my office I have a new mission for you." Chloe told Adrianna.

Adrianna followed Chloe backed towards her office all thoughts of James escaped as her interest for her new mission took place. Adrianna had her Navy shirt after her first mission when she cracked open a heroin smuggling case.

"Well Adrianna, this case we have here is about a case of high ranked burglaries that have been taken place ( ). Mostly it s been to multi millionaires and they have stole all electronics and jewellery in the house. All the houses have the best protection as in guards, video cameras etc… We do have one suspect but well… maybe first you should read your mission briefing… here read this"

Chloe handed Adrianna a thick folder filled with papers.

"It s only the top couple" Chloe reassured Adrianna.

Adrianna took out the papers and began to read.

**CLASSIFIED**

_MISSION BRIEFING FOR ADRIANNA BISSONNETTE._

_THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTE WITH A RADIO _

_FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG. __ANY__ ATTEMPT_

_TO REMOVE IT FROM THE MISSION PREPARATION_

_BUILDING WILL SET OFF AN ALARM_

_DO __NOT__ PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE NOTES_

_Mark Okhanson- Early years_

_Mark grew up in foster car as his parents died from a car crash when he was only 5 months old. He was currently staying with his parents friends while his parents went to conclude a deal with the American government. The longest he stayed with one set of foster parents was 3 months. Mark was a troubled youngsters, he always was in fights, he swore etcetera… When Mark reached the legal age of 18 he was released from foster car and he went his own way. At first he stayed in the area until he met Chris Bobbsent. _

_Chris Bobbsent_

_Chris was a much more troubled youngster than Mark. At the age of ten he was accused of arson and went to juvenile prison for six years. When he got out he was charged multiple times for petty thefts etc… At the age of eighteen he was caught selling stolen electronics as was tried and court but because of the lack pf evidence he was let free. _

_Chris Bobbsent and Mark Okhanson _

_After the trials Chris met Mark at a bar. They soon were always seen together. From our observation we didn't see anything illegal but we should have guesses. Soon enough Mark and Chris together moved with their girlfriends to ( ). At each town or city they went through some precious but small jewellery or electronic device was reported as stolen. They were caught and tried; they both were sentenced to 7 years in prison._

_7 YEARS LATER_

_They both got out of prison, they were both 25 years old and they both settled down in the town of ( ). Two years later they proposed to their girlfriends and had a combined wedding. At that time they both had secure jobs at a car dealership and had a normal income. On the way back to home from the wedding Chris's car got hit by a truck whose brakes had stalled. His newly wed wife and he both died instantaneously. Mark eventually got over his grief pulled his life back together. Unfortunately the depression had cost him his job, he was fired. His wife had a baby daughter who they named Caroline. Mark's wife was forced to get a job and now Mark does office work from his house. _

_Burglaries_

_The past couple of years in the town where Mark lives their have been robberies of electronics and precious jewellery. The rich houses are the ones that are mostly targeted. We think Mark has gone back to his old ways and has gotten together a burglary ring, him of course being the chief, the head of operations. Suddenly one morning, last week, another robbery had taken place but this time the robbers have taken a step to far. The owners of the house where found dead in their house. The police believe that the owners had spotted the robbers and tried to phone the police so the only choice left was to kill them, so that's what they did. The M15 also believe that story, it is your job to make friends with Caroline and plant bugs in and around her house. After that we will keep you there for a couple more weeks to see if you are still needed to carry anything else. You will go undercover as Adrianna Hodge. You will be in the same class as Caroline and you will be living with Chloe has your divorced 'mum' who is trying to start up a new life._

_NOTE: THE CHERUB ETHICS COMMITTEE PASSED_

_THIS MISSION BRIEFING, ON CONDITION THAT ALL_

_AGENTS UNDERSTAND THE FOLLOWING:_

_This mission has been classified LOW RISK. All agents are reminded of their right to refuse to undertake this mission and to withdraw at any time. This mission will involve possibly guns, gang fight, stolen property and drugs. Remember to carry a cell phone on you at all times in the case of emergency. While every possible step will be taken to ensure your safety the agents deployed on this mission are urged to consider the dangers carefully before accepting their role._

"Wow so it doesn't seem too difficult so I accept" Adrianna told Chloe after about 5 minutes of thinking.

"Great, we're leaving the day after tomorrow. You don't need to take anything special so don't worry; I'll see 10 am the day after tomorrow then" Chloe told Adrianna.

Adrianna herd the bell go off signalling the end of the day. She went back to her room and lay down on her bed. She had just changed into an aeropostale shirt and a pair of tight skinny jeans when she heard a knock on her door. Adrianna yelled like usual "It's unlocked please come in"

In came Sky, Martin (holding hands), Crystal, Anthony (also holding hands), Steele, Sara-Jane and James. James was avoiding making eye contact with Adrianna.

"So we heard from James that you were called to the mission preparation building this morning, what for?" Sara-Jane asked.

"They have a new mission for me to take" Adrianna replied evenly.

"Come on, tell us what it's about, stop teasing us" Crystal insisted.

"Okay, well I have to make friends with the daughter of the "ring leader" for major electronic and jewellery thefts." Adrianna told her friends excitedly.

"Awesome" "amazing" "Lucky" all her friends congratulated her.

"When do you leave?" James asked

Adrianna looked at him; it was the first thing he had said all night. "The day after tomorrow, you guys have to wake up early on Sunday morning to see me off". Adrianna looked at all of her friends as she said that.

The rest of the night her friends hung out in her room. They drank pop and at chips and popcorn she popped in her microwave. It was about 10pm when her friends started to leave. Some because they were tired but mostly because they hadn't finished the homework they had due the next day.

James was the second to go, probably because he didn't want to get stuck with Adrianna all alone; he was feeling quite embarrassed.

The next day went by quite fast. Adrianna had training in the dojo, all her classes and to top it off tons of homework for the trip and of course she still had to pack. Thanks to her nice friends she managed to finish the packing early so that she could hang out with them again. Sky and Martin were missing because Martin had token Sky to the movies that night but Sky had already told that to Adrianna and said she would wake up extra early to see her off. This time James wasn't their either. Steele and Anthony said he had 'extra dojo training' but James was better than her, so she knew they were lying. James was now avoiding her at all costs.

The next morning came quickly and all too soon she was sitting in the mess hall with sky eating breakfast. Other cherub members trudged into themes hall in groups or by themselves. Half an hour later Adrianna and all her friends, even James was with her helping her bring down her stuff.

"You ready to go" Chloe asked as she pulled up in front the dorms where all Adrianna's bags stood waiting to be loaded into a pile.

"Yes" Adriana replied looking and feeling a bit dismal since she had to leave her friends.

Everyone helped Adrianna load her stuff into the back of the maroon car.

"See you soon" Adrianna said as she hugged and shook hands with all her friends.

As Adrianna got in the car and headed towards the exit their was a chorus of Goodbyes and Good lucks. They pulled out of the Cherub campus and got into the nearest city Adrianna pulled out her instruction manual for the case and started reading.

"You okay back their?" Chloe asked

"Yes, just feeling a bit nervous and stuff, like I usually do before a mission." Adrianna told Chloe with a hint of a tremble in her voice

"Yah, when I was an agent" Chloe said with a faint laughter "I always got a case of jitterbugs. Actually, as a mission controller I get bad case of jitter bugs as well."

For the next three hours they rode through cities and towns until they reached their destination.

"Okay Adrianna, if you look on your left see that big blue house with the white windows. That's where Mark lives with Caroline and his wife."

"Oh I see. Wow! It's super big; they also must be quite rich."

"Yes, Mark is estimated to have 5 million, that's the reason we want to know where he gets his money. All his 'men' that we arrest don't ever give him away; they're quite loyal to him and his inner group members." Chloe told me sounding quite informative since it's the first time I've heard any of this.

After a few more blocks we past the school and a few blocks after that we found our new house. It was not huge but it had and upstairs and a downstairs. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a huge kitchen with an attached dinning room. Also it contained a living room with a huge sound system and flat screen TV, and a multi purpose room for well, multi purposes.

"I get this room" Adrianna called as she found the one with an attached bathroom.

Adrianna had already looked around and their wasn't any 'master bedroom' so she decided she got to keep which ever one she wanted. Adrianna went to the car and helped unload all their stuff. It was planned that their stay would be anywhere from three to six months. So they had to bring dishes, furniture and a ton of clothes. Adrianna had brought everything up to her room and she started to unpack. She changed into black skinny jeans and a tight blue V-neck top. The went into her bathroom and curled her hair so it fell in 'waves' on her shoulder and but blue eye shadow, a bit of mascara, a pink lipstick and a bit of blush. She also but in her contacts because she thought it was a special occasion and the outfit went so much better with her if she didn't wear her glasses. Her glasses being green they didn't match everything in her wardrobe like if you had black glasses mostly would. By the time she had finished all that it was 6:oo and Chloe had dinner made.

"Adrianna, time for dinner" Chloe called up the stairs.

"Coming Ch-, err, mom" Adrianna yelled back.

Adrianna came running down the stair. She filled her plate with veggies and steak and potatoes. She loved potatoes better than anything else in the world, well other than rice. Quite quickly she gobbled down all her food and got seconds. When she had finished her seconds with a gulp of milk she told Chloe she was going around the neighbourhood trying to make friends.

"Just what I was going to suggest you do" Chloe answered her. "Be careful and be back before

9:oo don't be late!"

"I won't mum" Adrianna shouted back since she was already out the door.

Adrianna walked confidently towards the school, since it was a school she assumed that their might be some kids hanging around there. After a good 5 minutes walk Adrianna reach's the school play ground not that kids her age play in the play ground. They would be for sophisticated and sitting gossiping and stuff like that. She sees a group of girls about her age sitting around one of the tables near the playground. Adrianna having practiced 'making entrances' and 'good first impressions' during classes in Cherub she walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm so new to this school. I'm Adrianna I'll be in a grade six class." Adrianna said cautiously though with confidence.

"Hi, I'm Caroline, this is Francis, Katrina, Ashley and Isabelle." said a tall, tanned blond hair, blue eyed girl. "We're all in grade six as well maybe you'll be in our class with Mr. Carter."

"Yes I was just about to tell you, the school secretary said I'm going to be in Mr. Carter's class. By the way I love your shoes." Adrianna told the girls knowing that compliments never hurt when you want to make friends. "I just moved down the street into the brown house with yellow shutters and all."

"Oh, I know that house Bobby Mulch used to live their, so glad a girl lives their now, I live just across the street" Ashley told Adrianna though she was talking to everybody, she was one of those people who just loves talking.

"We were just all going to head over to my house" Caroline said. "Do you want to join us?"

"Definitely" Adrianna answered "Though when I get their may I call my mom so she knows where I am"

"No problem, I have a phone in my room"

"Thanks" Adrianna replied.

So Ashley, Caroline, Isabelle, Francis, Katrina and Adrianna all walked the few blocks to wear Caroline lived with her mom and her dad (Mark Okhanson). Everyone went into Caroline's yard and in through the back door, the key was hidden under a rock in the garden. She didn't even try to hide what she was doing. Then she unlocked the door and pushed some numbers to disable the alarm. Adrianna saw only the last 2 of six 8-1. We all went up to Caroline's room it was upstairs and it was huge.

"You have an amazing room" Adrianna commented to Caroline.

"Thank you I got it remodelled three months ago" Caroline told me with smugness in her voice.

"May I use your phone" Adrianna asked though trying not to press.

"Sure, it's in my closet over their" Caroline answered Adrianna while pointing to the back of her room where their was a door leading to her closet.

Adrianna walked over to the closet and opened the door. Her draw dropped when she saw the size of Caroline's 'closet'. It was the size of her kitchen and her new home. Adrianna went straight to business and carefully shut the door behind her. Adrianna picked up the phone and dialled her new number which, of course, she had already memorised.

"Hi Mom, its Adrianna"

"Hi Adrianna, why you calling me it's only 7:30?"

"Yah, I know I just wanted to inform you I'm at Caroline's house, I met her and her friends at the school playground" Adrianna told her 'mom' excitedly

"Great! Just play it cool for a bit, their no way for me to deliver the bug's now but if you have an opportunity to search the house a bit use it. Okay?"

"Gotcha" Adrianna replied with much enthusiasm.

Adrianna went back to all the girls they were sitting on the floor talking about the cute boys at school. Adrianna didn't go to the school yet so she didn't really participate.

"Hey, Adrianna were there any cute boys at your old school?" Francis asked.

"Their was one" Adrianna replied mysteriously.

"Come on give us more details" Caroline insisted

"His name was James; he has blond hair and deep mysterious blue eyes. Unfortunately he already had a girlfriend, she was in grade 7." Adrianna replied

"Hot" Katrina whispered


End file.
